Warum?
by WiniBlack
Summary: Ähm... Gedanken und ein Brief... es ist nicht leicht des zu beschreiben...


Ich weiß, ich bin noch nicht mit "Die Mission" fertig, aber es ist etwas in meinem Leben passiert, was mich das hier nieder schreiben lässt. Ich weiß auch noch gar nicht so genau, was dass hier wird, was ich schreiben wird. Wenn ihr Fehler findet: Das hier wurde nicht geprüft, von meiner lieben Beta, höchstens von meinem Wordvieh. Ich hoffe, ihr beschimpft mich nicht, für das, was ich fabrizieren werde... und wenn doch... weiß ich wenigstens, dass ihr das gelesen habt.  
  
Disclaimer: Nix is meins  
  
Widmung: Für Sirius, der das hier wahrscheinlich, oder besser gesagt nie lesen wird.  
  
Warum?  
  
Ich lese es immer, immer wieder. Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, was auf diesem Blattpapier vor mir steht. Bei jeder Zeile ist über meine Wange eine Träne gelaufen. Du hast mich verraten. Mich, und meine Hoffnung. Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht, nicht nur meins.  
  
Du hast uns alle getäuscht, von deinem Wesen, deine Art. Wir hatten alle Angst um dich, haben gebetet. Sogar ich. Ich war am Boden zerstört, habe geweint und geschrieen. Die anderen, die dir näher standen als ich, waren einem Kollaps nahe. Ich auch. Und wir haben dich alle geliebt. Deine Freundin am meisten. Obwohl, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich hab dich auch geliebt, dich lieben gelernt, und vertaut. Und dann stellt sich raus, dass alles eine verdammt Lüge war. Das DU ein verdammter Lügner bist. Das du uns den Rücken zu drehst.  
  
Die anderen der Gruppe sind wie... ich weiß es nicht. Sie vertrauen niemanden mehr. Und ich muss sagen.. ich hab auch aufgegeben jemanden zu vertrauen. Wir dachten wirklich, du bist tot, und dann stellt sich alles als eine Lüge heraus. Oh, wie ich Lügen hasse. Und vor allem so eine. Aber zugegeben, du bist ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Während ich mich setzte muss ich hysterisch anfangen zu lachen. Du hast sogar mich getäuscht, den Menschenkenner. So, dass wir alle wirklich daran glaubten, du wärst tot. ICH dachte du wärst tot. Aber nein...  
  
Du hast sogar die Menschen, die du geliebt hast dazu angezündelt, mit zu spielen. Wolltest einen Abgang machen und dich verkriechen. Aber eines hast du in deinem ach-so-perfekten Plan übersehen. Die Menschlichengefühle. Und so hat deine bester Freundin und Handlangerin es nicht mehr ausgehalten und angefangen zu erzählen. Dass dein Cousin, der dich abgöttisch geliebt hat, und den du geliebt hast, mit dem Spiel anfangen hat. Er hat die Einleitung gemacht, und dabei wahrscheinlich höllisch gelitten.  
  
Ich weiß, musstest in deinem Leben schon viel durchstehen, und deswegen, genau deswegen dachte ich, du wüsstest, was es heißt, entäuscht zu werden. Aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt. In so vielem... Du hast versprechen gemacht, und jetzt sind sie in tausend kleine Teile zerbrochen.  
  
Und jetzt... jetzt schreib ich dir diese Nachricht, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du sie liest, weil die anderen versuchen schon mit dir zu reden, sagen aber, sie hätten nie eine Antwort gekriegt:  
  
Ich werde dir keine Vorwürfe machen, wie die anderen. Natürlich, ich bin entäuscht, aber was bringt das dir, oder mir? Ich weiß nicht, ob du das hier lesen wirst, oder es einfach zerreist. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wie es dir geht... Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich hier nieder schreiben werde, ich weiß nur, dass ich mich hier nach wahrscheinlich besser fühle, weil ich alles nieder geschrieben hab, weil ich niemanden zum reden habe, mit dem ich über dich reden könnte. Und so schreib ich es also nieder. Und werde es dir schicken.  
  
Das einzigste, was ich dich fragen möchte, ist,  
  
Warum?  
  
Liebst du Mizuki nicht mehr?  
  
Hasst du uns?  
  
Hattest du uns satt ?  
  
Wolltest du einen coolen Abgang machen ?  
  
Oder dich gar umbringen, wie du es oft in deinen Gedichten geschrieben hast?  
  
Diese Fragen würde ich mir an deiner Stelle mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber die 'Warum' Frage hätte ich gerne beantwortet. Vielleicht nicht jetzt, vielleicht auch nie, aber trotzdem würd es mich interessieren.  
  
Wahrscheinlich denkst, 'Du weißt nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe' oder 'Lass mich in Ruhe'. Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich habe eine Bitte: Wenn du Wirklich aus unserem Leben verschwinden möchtest, rede mit Mische. Dann findest du deinen Seelenfrieden, und sie auch. Lass diese Sache nicht einfach so in der Welt stehen. Klär erst alles auf, damit wir vergessen können, verzeihen können. Ich könnte es.  
  
In liebe,  
  
Kate  
  
Schweigend lege ich die Feder beiseite. Da, auf diesem winzigem Stück Papier, war so viel Gefühl drin, wie ich es nur aufbringen konnte. Aber auf einem genauso winzigem Stück Papier stand die Schreckens Nachricht, der Auslöser für meinen Brief. Ich band das Pergament an das Bein meiner Eule, und schickte sie auf den Weg.  
  
Ich hoffte wirklich, er würde wieder kommen.  
  
Denn, in meinem Kopf schwirrten ständig ein Frage rum:  
  
Warum?  
  
Das wär's. Vielleicht ne Fortsetzung? Kommt drauf an wie viel Interesse besteht. Über ein Kommi würd ich mich freuen.  
  
Für alle, die es nicht verstanden haben: Macht nix, aber in Klartext: Der Brief wurde an Sirius geschrieben... Später kommt noch ein FF dazu, wer Kate und Mizuki sind...  
  
Bis dahin, Kate Black.  
  
Ps: Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr meine Slash Geschichte, 'Die Mission' lesen würdet. Danke. Das war's nun endgültig. 


End file.
